


boy golly that grass sure is green

by divine_wine



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, For the most part, It's not really a serious piece, Other, but if you wanna take it as such be my guest, non gender specific
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8154974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divine_wine/pseuds/divine_wine
Summary: ur caught staring at takumioh no.png





	

**Author's Note:**

> cashmiracles inspired this  
> back at it again with the shitfics, this time in fe:fates edition 8)

You didn't know when it was you fell in love with the Hoshidan prince, but truth be told you were in deep now, ain't no escape. The way his...stingray gray hair flowed in the wind like a majestic flag. His eyes, which were colored like the remnants of bloody stool after you had Taco Bell, mesmerized you. His pasty, white skin, almost having little to no exposure to the sun--like a beautiful ghost, he was. A pissy one, at that.

But nonetheless, you, reader, loved him with all your heart, despite his flaws. Which, indeed, he had many. Far more than the average person. But, I digress. Today was a day like any other; the sun was shining all bright, glaring in your eyes like the inconsiderate fucker that it is, the wind blowing in your hair. And of course, you had your trained eyes on your beau,Takumi. Just look at him; he was standing across from you with his arms folded over his chest, and his face taut with what could only be estimated to be exasperation. A very normal look for him.

Your heart fluttered for the moment, taking in his sour ass features and clasping your hands to your chest. If you were any gayer right now, you'd have rainbows pouring out your ass. But alas, you stared just a bit too long, because now Takumi had caught you in the act, and raised a brow. His expression from before had lightened up some, fortunately, more or less looking somewhat...flustered?

“What are you staring at, ______?” He asked, shifting his weight onto one hip, trying to keep up his cool facade. Or...whatever he liked to call that punk ass attitude of his.

You stood up as straight as your spine would allow you, now embarassed out of your mind for having been caught basically gawking at Takumi like a thirsty wrench. Though, you could have sworn you picked up on that hint of him being flustered just now. Didn't you? Or was your mind playing tricks on you again?

“Oh, I uh...just was looking over to those pastures behind you. They're rather plush looking this time of year… “

You bullshitted, obviously not giving a fuck about that damn grass. But right now, you hoped he'd take the bait. You were  _ planning _ on telling Takumi how you felt about him  _ sooner _ or later but...now wasn't the best of times. That with Ryoma and Hinoka around as well, as they volunteered to join your squadron once they had heard you were attempting to embark on your own. You were delighted when Takumi had offered to go with you, and you'd be a fucking fool to say no.  But you made sure to make it sound natural and cool, acting all cutely and insisiting you didn’t need his help--but of course he went along anyways for his own “benefit” or whatever. But then  _ those  _ two came along as well. Of course they would. They just had to ruin everything, didn't they. Couldn't they sense the mood??

Takumi only did something between a scoff and a snort, which you thought it safe to assume he called you on your bullshit, but to your surprise...he didn't investigate much further. Seemed he was letting it slide for now, and you were thanking the Gods for it. You let out a small sigh of relief, before deciding to check your inventory just to get your mind off of the whole situation and just Takumi in general. That boy had you fucked up in more ways than one. But, sadly for you, in your haste to try and busy yourself, had missed the one thing thst would have certainly set your heart on fire.

The grouch himself had actually had a bit of blush dusting his pasty cheeks as he turned back front, clearing his throat. He couldn't believe he caught you staring so intensely at him like that, and then heard such a shitty lie from you about it once confronted. But...he wasn't complaining  _ too _ much. After all…

He  _ was _ pretty fond of you.


End file.
